


Dressing For The Occasion

by morethanmending



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanmending/pseuds/morethanmending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ST: Beyond.  Demora gets the chance to experience her first winter on Earth and Ben gets the chance to experience Hikaru being an overprotective mother hen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing For The Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "moving somewhere and experiencing the first actual winter of your life"

\---

Hikaru sighed as he pushed a knit cap down over Demora's ears, forcing her bangs into her eyes. She huffed with annoyance and swatted at them with a mitten. "Can we go yet?" she whined.

"Almost ready," Hikaru promised, kneeling before her. Her long johns and outer pants were tucked into her boots, thick things with wide soles and deep treads. Her long sleeve shirt was covered with a large pink sweater, which was covered with her puffy jacket, sleeves still an inch too long for her short arms. Hikaru zipped it closed, tugging the jacket up onto her shoulders even as she attempted to wiggle away. A scarf sat loose around her throat and he looped it around her face a few times before tying it into a knot, and then a second, and tucked the ends down the back of her coat.

Hikaru paused, sitting back on his heels to examine his handiwork.

A bark of laughter startled Hikaru and he twisted, glancing over his shoulder.

Ben stood leaning against the kitchen doorway, hands in his pockets and one ankle crossed over the other. 

Hikaru frowned up at his husband. "What?"

Ben pointed at the little ball of fleece and wool. "Were you planning to make a snowman or hike the length of Antarctica? Because either way I think you're ready."

Hikaru rolled his eyes and turned back to Demora as Ben stepped closer, shoes tapping on the hardwood floor. "We're just playing it safe," Hikaru said, pushing the knit cap back onto Demora's head when she tried to shake it off. "Don't want anyone catching a cold today. Right, Dee?"

"Oh, is that Demora?" Ben teased, bending low to examine his daughter. "I thought perhaps a little snowsuit had sprouted a nose." He tapped at the lone bit of skin still visible on Demora's face.

"It's me, Papa!" she said, words muffled behind her scarf.

"How're you doing in there?" Ben asked, patting her head.

"Hot," she moaned.

"Well, you won't be in a minute," Hikaru said, standing. He batted at her mittens as she reached again for her hat. "Leave that on." Demora growled deep within her coat as Hikaru crossed to the hall closet and retrieved his own winter wear. 

Ben followed, still grinning. "You think, uh…" he said, turning to glance at Demora before looking back at Hikaru. "Bit much, huh?"

Hikaru shrugged into his jacket, eyes flashing. "Look," he said. "It's her first winter on Earth and-" He shrugged, the tips of his ears flushing as Ben's smile widened. "What?"

Ben's hands framed Hikaru's face, palms warm on his skin. "You're adorable when you worry."

Hikaru glared. "You're insufferable when you're… you."

"That's why you love me," Ben countered, leaning forward to peck a soft kiss to Hikaru's lips.

Hikaru sighed, but he relaxed a little under Ben's hands. "I just want her to be safe."

"Trust me," Ben said, releasing Hikaru to help him button his coat. "With all that fluff between her and the elements, I think a bear could attack and she'd be fine."

"What?" Demora called, shoving at her hat, long bangs tangled across her face.

"I said have fun, you two!" Ben said cheerily, pushing Hikaru towards their daughter. Hikaru made to shove Ben back, but his scowl was gone and his shoulders were less tense than they had been. He reached for Demora's hand and tugged her down the hall.

Ben watched as Hikaru pulled the front door open, letting in a gust of icy cold air. The snow that blanketed their yard gleamed under the sun, bright and powdery and untouched. "Ready to go play?" Hikaru asked, squeezing her hand.

Demora wiggled inside her coat, shifting from boot to boot. She mumbled something into her scarf.

"Dee?" Hikaru asked. He squatted next to her and dipped his head forward. Demora mumbled again.

Standing with a soft chuckle, Hikaru closed the door and pulled Demora back into the foyer. Ben watched, brows knitting with confusion as Hikaru began methodically stripping Demora out of her outerwear. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Bathroom break," Hikaru said.

\---

End.


End file.
